The monitoring of a blood glucose level in a living body, typically a human, is a well known diagnostic test. A person may need to monitor their blood glucose level carefully if they suffer from diabetes.
There are many known kinds of blood glucose level monitoring device. A commonplace class of blood glucose level monitoring device is the “blood strip meter”. A blood strip meter makes measurements on a very small amount of blood captured on a disposable, strip-like carrier that is docked with the device to perform the analysis. The blood is obtained by wiping the strip over a pin-prick wound.